


Tonight We're Going Hard

by bellebelle1



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, brief mention of foursome, holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellebelle1/pseuds/bellebelle1
Summary: Ransom and Holster take Bitty and Jack out to the club. Everyone has more fun than expected.





	Tonight We're Going Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Kesha's song "We R Who We R". This is my first ever work of fanfiction and it's completely unbetaed. I'll probably make more changes to it as I find things that need fixing or if I want to add stuff but let me know what you think! I might add more chapters if I think people would be interested.

Ransom watches Jack and Bitty. They’re standing in the middle of the dance floor, completely wrapped up in each other. Holster and Ransom had invited them out to the nightclub after catching them walking home, the two of them clearly wanting to be close to the other but carefully leaving distance between them. 

The nightclub was Holster’s idea.

(“Come on, it’ll be fun! Jack, you and Bitty never really get to go out on dates and it's so dark and loud in there that no one will recognize you.”  


Jack had clearly been teetering on uncomfortable but one look at Bitty’s face changed his mind. At the word ‘date’, Bitty's expression had gone wistful, even as he protested the idea aloud.

Jack hadn’t taken his eyes off Bitty when he asked Holster, “Will this club have dancing?”

“Of course!”

Jack's lips quirked. “Dance with me, Bittle?”

Bitty visibly melted. “Of course, Jack. I’d love to dance with you.”

Jack grinned, looking pleased with himself. “They might even play Beyoncé.”

“Oh, chirp, chirp, chirp. Don’t think I didn’t hear you humming ‘Halo’ the other morning, Jack Zimmerman.”)

Now, at the nightclub, Bitty and Jack were totally immersed in each other. Jack’s hands rested on the curve of Bitty’s back and he was leaning down to rest his head against Bitty’s. Bitty’s arms were resting on Jack’s shoulders, occasionally coming up to wrap around his neck as he nuzzled against the side of Jack’s face. 

“They’re cute, eh?”

Ransom doesn’t even startle as Holster comes up behind him.

“Yeah, they’re pretty damn adorable.”

Holster cocks his head, watching the two men dance for a moment. “Also kind of….hot?”

Ransom gives a startled laugh as he looks at Holster. “Dude! Really?”

“I’m just saying, they’re both good-looking guys! And with the height difference?” Holster tilts his head the other way as he continues to stare at the intertwined men. “I’d hit it.”

Ransom laughs again. “Which one?”

“Either. Both.”

Ransom feels his breath come faster at _both_ , getting a flash of Holster sandwiched between Bitty and Jack. “Together?”

Holster looks at him for a second before smirking knowingly. Ransom feels his cheeks flush. Holster’s always been able to read his thoughts. He finds his gaze turning back to Bitty and Jack. Bitty’s covered in a layer of sweat from dancing and his already short shorts are riding up a bit as he stands on his toes to whisper something in Jack’s ear. Jack’s eyes are practically glowing with the strobe lights as he stares down at Bitty with visible heat in his eyes. Ransom startles slightly at the feeling of Holster’s hands landing on his hips as they both continue to watch the pair, oblivious to anyone else around them. 

Holster leans in close, his lips brushing Ransom’s ear and Ransom’s eyes fall shut at the feeling. 

“Imagine it, Rans. You’re laying down on a bed, sans clothing, and little Bitty’s in your lap. You can tell he’s been doing his squats cuz he’s definitely got the hockey butt now, hmm? You got big hands; I bet it’s two perfect handfuls. Imagine that ass grinding on you. Or maybe he’s riding you, I bet Bitty’s a real fine ride. He can be a bossy little shit and I bet he’s loud too when you get him going.”

Ransom’s imagining it, Bitty’s head thrown back as he grinds down on Ransom, swearing in that cute little accent of his. Ransom’s cock twitches in his pants, already on its way to being fully hard. 

Holster grinds into Ransom from behind and he can feel that Holster is hard too. The idea that Holster is getting off on picturing Ransom and Bitty together is unbearably hot and he feels his cock twitch again. He licks his lips and his voice comes out deeper than usual when he asks, “What about Jack?”

He can feel Holster hum into his ear, and it makes him shiver a bit. “Maybe Jack is behind Bitty. You get the front image but imagine the back. That cute little butt sliding up and down on your cock. Maybe Jack’s got a hand around Bitty and Bitty’s bouncing up and down, just using the two of you to get off. Maybe they’re kissing each other, and you just get to sit back and enjoy the show.”

Ransom’s panting now as he watches Jack and Bitty, his head full of the images Holster’s spouting. He can picture it, Bitty and Jack making out, slow and dirty as Bitty rides him, the two of them as wrapped up in each other as they are now, even with another man’s dick inside Bitty. He doesn’t know why he finds it so hot, but he’s suddenly aware that his hips are thrusting slightly with the music. Holster chuckles at him and traces a finger along the strip of skin above his waistband. 

“You like that?”

Ransom nods minutely, his eyes falling shut again as he concentrates on the images in his head and the feeling of Holster’s hands on him. He can hardly believe they’re in public right now; the music drowns out everything and they’re far enough out of the way that no one seems to be paying them any attention.  


Holster’s lips rub against his ear, as though he’s trailing kisses along the rim of it and Ransom feels his knees going weak. He leans back, letting Holster take some of his weight and Holster hums again like he’s pleased. Ransom loves that he doesn’t even falter, as if Ransom weighs so little that he doesn’t even notice and Ransom’s stomach fills with butterflies at the feeling.

“Tell me how much you like it.”

“I – Shit, Holster, can’t you tell how much I like it?” Ransom pants.

He can feel Holster’s lips turn up in a smile as he continues to nuzzle Ransom. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Dammit, I love it, okay?” Ransom whines, his eyes still closed. “Making me hot as shit.”

Holster chuckles a bit and he nips at Ransom’s ear. “Good boy.”

That makes Ransom shiver again, and now he’s picturing Holster watching him with Bitty and Jack, leaning down to whisper _good boy_ in his ear and he tries not to come in his pants at the new image. All of a sudden, he wants nothing more than to be kissing Holster. 

“Holster?” Ransom whispers. “Can I…Will you…”

Holster’s always been able to read his mind. He moves back, turning Ransom with the hands that are still on his hips so they’re facing each other. Ransom opens his eyes in time to see the heat in Holster’s before he leans in to kiss him and Ransom’s eyes fall shut again. He wraps his arms around Holster’s neck as they frantically kiss. He can feel the room spinning and it takes him a minute to realize Holster has spun them around so he can press Ransom against the wall behind them, plastering himself against him as they continue to make out. Holster’s kissing him like he’s wanted to do it for _ages_ , like he’s starving for it, and Ransom has a clear thought that _huh, we should’ve been doing this the whole time_ , before he’s lost again to the pleasure of it.

_____ _

_____ _

Ransom’s not sure which one of them moves first but soon they’re grinding against each other, too turned on for anything more than quick and dirty and Ransom has to stop kissing Holster to lean his head against the wall and pant as he feels himself approaching the edge. 

“Holy shit, Rans, you’re so hot. You make me crazy, look at you, holy shit,” Holster is mumbling as he continues to kiss him, moving to beneath his jaw as he sucks what promises to be multiple hickeys come morning into Ransom’s neck. Ransom can’t find it in himself to be upset about it as he feels his orgasm building, whining loudly as he shudders against Holster. Holster follows a minute later, biting Ransom’s shoulder as he gasps. They both stand there clutching at each other as their breathing slowly returns to normal.

Ransom looks over Holster’s shoulder to see that Bitty and Jack are no longer on the dance floor. He tightens his arms around Holster and Holster finally raises his head to grin at him. Just like that, they’re both laughing uncontrollably.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Holster laughs.

“We?! You definitely started it with the Jack and Bitty stuff!” 

“What Jack and Bitty stuff?” Ransom can feel his eyes widen and Holster’s do too as they turn to see Jack and Bitty standing beside them. They’re holding hands, both flushed pink and suddenly Ransom wonders where they had gone after dancing. He pictures them grinding against each other in the bathroom, Bitty in Jack’s arms as he holds Bitty against the wall and he feels his cock twitch again. Holster glances at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly feeling it with the way they’re still pressed together and Ransom blushes back with a grin. 

“Nothing. Just wondering where you guys got off to,” Holster says, turning back. And yup, they both turn red. Bitty’s biting back a smile, whereas Jack’s avoiding looking at either of them. Ransom snorts. 

“Yeah, okay, I think it’s time to go.”

Holster and Ransom disentangle themselves and Ransom notes with amusement that the other two men don't even seem to notice their proximity, already lost in each other’s eyes again. Honestly, they were so cute it was sickening sometimes. 

As they walk to the club exit, Ransom glances at Holster who grins at him and winks before raising his voice enough that the other two can hear him as he says, “Hey guys? We should definitely do this again.”


End file.
